Utilizador:Mestre sade
}} Sobre mim Bom pode-se dizer que sou viciado em Star Wars desde que me conheço por gente, quando criança, só possuia o Episódio V, mas eu começei mesmo a gostar do SW em março/maio de 2012, quando comprei todos os filmes, e os assisti (ainda me lembro quando descobri que Leia Organa Solo era a irmã de Luke Skywalker). Meus episódios prediletos são os três primeiros (ordem cronológica), pois os jedi são mais apresentados. Mas quem também não gosta da princesa Léia, o Luke Skywalker e o Han Biografia Treinamento na Wiki Desde o dia 27 de abril de 2012, eu venho ajudando a wiki em várias situações, quando ainda Youngling, três mestres me ajudaram: * Jedisam * Ra98 * Thales César Esses três valorosos mestres me instruíram para ser um bom editor na Wiki. Tempos Negros Mas o Lado negro da Força me atraíu numa prova e usei da raiva de um Sith para me vingar, devido a este ato, fui banido por três meses da Wiki. Resumindo, eu já fui meio idiota... Tentativas de volta Quando o lado negro me deixou, percebi as burradas que fiz e me arrependi, e voltei para o Lado luminoso da Força, mas meus atos me baniram, no desespero, criei algumas novas contas, identificado, novamente fui banido. Volta definitiva Quando estive banido, meditei e me tornei um poderoso Jedi Cinza, não que não respeite a ordem, mas prefiro ficar na minha, editando, quando os três meses se passaram, voltei para o espanto de todos, é muito raro algum jedi errante voltar para o Lado luminoso da Força, hoje atuo como consultor e editor da wiki, caso queira me encontrar, fale comigo via chat. Contribuições atuais thumb|As superfícies geladas de Arkania! Atualmente, minhas principais contribuições estão presentes nos planetas, então se você ver alguma infobox planetária, provavelmente fui eu quem fiz. Algumas de minha autoria: Mais em breve. ;) Artigos em construção Estes são os artigos onde estou me centrando para editar: (Estão em ordem de prioridade) *Ki-Adi-Mundi (40%) *Chewbacca (35%) *501ª Legião (30%) *Dass Jennir (45%) Peço que não as edite, por mais que demore, eu as terminarei. Páginas criadas Essas são algumas das páginas que eu criei, são poucas e muitas estão em esboço... mas você pode editá-las se quiser... Mais em breve ;) Atualizações Meus jedi prediletos Aqui os meus defensores da paz que mais gosto : * Yoda * Mace Windu * Even Piell * Zett Jukassa * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Qui-Gon Jinn * Plo Koon * Ima-Gun Di * Luminara Unduli * Saesee Tiin * Agen Kolar * Kit Fisto * Shaak Ti * Ki-Adi Mundi * Rahm Kota * Luke Skywalker * Lowbacca * Ali-Alann * Halsey * Dass Jennir * Belth Allusis E outro mantenedores da paz na Galáxia! SabreClone.jpg|Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda MaceWindu CN.png|Mestre Jedi Mace Windu Piell dies.jpg|Mestre Jedi Even Piell -JukassaHS.jpg|Cavaleiro Jedi Zett Jukassa Obi-Wan Kenobi.jpg|Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi Qui gon jinn by rinter-d30y2xz.jpg|Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn 176px-Plo Koon CN.png|Mestre Jedi Plo Koon Ima-Gun Di.jpg|Mestre Jedi Ima-Gun Di Unduli.png|Mestra Jedi Luminara Unduli A Morte de Saesee Tiin.jpg|Mestre Jedi Saesee Tiin AgenKolar.jpg|Mestre Jedi Agen Kolar 180px-KitFisto-OrdCestus.jpg|Mestre Jedi Kit Fisto Shaak Ti closeup.jpg|Mestra Jedi Shaak Ti Ki-Adi-Mundi desenho.jpg|Mestre Jedi Ki-Adi Mundi Rahm Kota.jpg|Mestre Jedi Rahm Kota Luke-skywalker.jpg|Grande Mestre Jedi Luke Skywalker LowbaccaSekot.jpg|Mestre Jedi Lowbacca Form Zero.jpg|Mestre Jedi Ali-Alann HalseyHS-Monster.jpg|Mestre Jedi Halsey 200px-Dass jennir.jpg|Cavaleiro Jedi Dass Jennir Belth Allusis.jpg|Mestre Jedi Belth Allusis Planetas prediletos *Naboo *Serenno *Kashyyyk *Dac *Coruscant *Mortis *Rodia *Dagobah *Bespin *Corellia *Cerea E outros planetas menos poluentes que esse! Ficheiro:Naboo.jpg|Naboo. Ficheiro:Serenno.jpg|Serenno. Ficheiro:Kashyyyk_TFU.png|Kashyyyk. Ficheiro:250px-Mon_Calamari.jpg|Dac. Ficheiro:Coruscant16.jpg|Coruscant. Ficheiro:Jedi_auf_Mortis.jpg|Mortis. Ficheiro:230px-Rodia_palace.png|Rodia. Ficheiro:Download12345.jpg|Dagobah. Bespin.jpg|Bespin. CorelliaSpace.jpg|Corellia. Planeta Cerea.jpg|Cerea. Onde me encontrar Eu não sou muito de usar o computador, por isso, a melhor forma de você me encontrar é pessoalmente. Porém, se por acaso você deparar-se comigo é por que eu fui até você, e não o contrário (não leve para o pessoal, é só por precaução, por que você pode ser um assassino em série maníaco por adolescentes depressivos, ou um pedófilo, ou ainda uma maluca que gamou em mim ( ;) ). *Para falar comigo por telefone: 0800 777 7000 *Para mandar-me uma carta eletrônica: joao_gabriel_e_s@hotmail.com *Pela web afora: Sade, ou Asade2 (a história por trás dos meus pseudônimos é interessante) *Recado importante: se você for realmente uma das pessoas que encaixa-se nos tipos supracitados acima, quando for fazer contato, identifique-se ("oi sade, sou eu, o maníaco"), e eu talvez vá respondê-lo (pois, como disse, não utilizo muito o computador, e posso temer você).